Family
by LMXB
Summary: As one family falls apart Brody finds herself needing the help of her new family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or characters.

 **A/N:** This is set sometime after the end of season 1. It my first attempt at NCIS NO FF so apologies if the characters aren't right.

* * *

"You got that report ready?" Pride asked walking out of the kitchen carrying a mug of coffee.

"Just about to email it to you." LaSalle smiled. "I was waiting for a figure from Brody."

"Only because you forgot to ask for it." Brody chipped in.

"Says you." Chris pointed out.

"You really want to test the memory of the woman who remembers pineapple stock numbers?" Pride asked.

"Good point." LaSalle conceded as Brody's phone rang.

"Sorry, I've got to take this." Brody said frowning as she walked into the courtyard to take the call.

"So you have plans for the weekend?" LaSalle asked Pride.

"I had plans, but Laurel ditched me so not really. How about you?"

"Cade is coming round to watch the game. You are more than welcome to join us."

"I might do that." Pride replied. However, on noticing LaSalle's expression turn serious he followed the younger agent's gaze toward Brody who was still on the phone. The thing that struck him was how she had paled, despite the city heat. He also noticed she looked rattled.

"That does not look good." LaSalle summarised.

"No it doesn't." Pride agreed, wondering what had upset his agent.

The pair watched Brody finish the call and as soon as she walked back into the office Pride asked.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes." Brody replied, clearly shaken by something. Knowing something was wrong both men silently approached her waiting for her to expand. After what seemed like an eternity she said. "That was my mother. My father was in an accident."

"How bad?" LaSalle asked sharing a worried look with Pride.

"He's dead." Brody said, shocking both men. Then suddenly, as if switching gears, Brody straightened and said. "I know it is late notice, but I need a few days to go and see my mother-" She was cut of by Pride placing his hands on her shoulders and saying.

"Here is what is going to happen. I am going to take you home so you can pack. LaSalle is going to book you onto a flight and I will pick you up and drive you to the airport." Seeing that she was going to argue he added. "No argument's let's go."

-00-

"You want to talk?" Pride asked glancing over at Brody who sat silently staring out of the window as he drove through the city.

"I just can't believe he's gone." She finally replied.

Not knowing what to say Pride silently drove until his phone rang.

"Pride." He said accepting the call. After a few moments he added. "Thanks Christopher." Ending the call he looked back at Brody and said. "You are booked onto the seventeen hundred flight. Details are in your inbox."

"Thank you." Brody said quietly.

"Anytime." Pride said pulling up outside Brody's cottage. "You need anything?"

"No, thanks though."

Parking the car Pride looked at Brody and asked. "You going to be okay? I can stay if you want."

"I appreciate that, but I just need some alone time."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay then. I will pick you up at three. Call if you need anything."

Brody gave a weak smile of thanks before climbing out of the truck and walking to her door. Pride sadly watched her walk inside before driving off.

On the other side of the door Brody leaned against the wood and closed her eyes remembering and regretting her last conversation with her father. She was so consumed by sadness that she did not realise anything was wrong until it was too late. Slowly turning she found herself staring at a masked man aiming a taser at her. Moments later she was convulsing on the floor.

* * *

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

"How is she?" Chris asked as Pride walked back into the office.

"In shock. Said she needed sometime alone."

"We've all been there." Chris said before adding. "I've been doing some digging into the accident and it sounds a little sus."

"Explain."

"According to my source Brody Sr crashed into a tree. After which the car exploded."

"Damage to the fuel tank?" Pride guessed.

"That was the assumption. Only it exploded with such force the occupant was thrown clean through the windshield. Also they found something that may be a detonator."

"Murder?" Pride asked with a sinking feeling.

"That's the hunch. Although, no one outside the department knows that yet. My contact will keep me posted, unofficially."

"They want help? Unofficially."

"As long as we keep out of the way and they get full credit."

"Book us on Brody's flight. Get Loretta on it to."

"Sure thing King."

-00-

Two hours later the trio pulled up outside of Brody's home.

"I'll go get her." Chris immediately offered, jumping out of the truck.

As the truck door shut Pride turned to Loretta and said. "Thank you for coming. I hope I haven't ruined any big plans for the weekend."

"You know I would do anything for family." Loretta replied. "And Brody is family."

"That she is. Although I am not sure she fully realises that yet." Pride smiled.

"Are you going to tell her that her father's death is suspicious?" Loretta asked.

"Yeah. Thought about not, but she deserves the truth. Besides being accompanied by all of us may be a give away." Pride said glancing over to the house. "Wonder what's taking so long." He added noting that LaSalle was still on the doorstep. Growing concerned he turned back to Loretta and said. "Stay here." With that he left the truck and headed over to Chris.

"What's going on?" Pride asked as he reached the younger agent who was now pounding on the door.

"She's not answering. There's been no sound from inside." LaSalle explained, his face etched with worry.

"Stay here. I'll head round the back." Pride said, sharing Chris's concerns.

Pride moved round the side of the house until he could finally see in through a window, what he saw filled him with dread. The small lounge was ransacked. Cursing he edged his way further round, but stopped when he heard a small bang. Knowing something as wrong he drew his gun and went back to the front where Chris waited impatiently.

"Something isn't right. The lounge has been tossed. Give me thirty seconds then go in the front."

"You got it." LaSalle said drawing his gun and counting.

Pride immediately turned and went back round the house. Once again he heard a small bang. This time he didn't stop, he kept going until he saw the backdoor being pushed by the breeze. He peered in through the window and his heart almost stopped when he saw Brody tied to a chair, head down. As much as he wanted to run to her side he stopped himself and surveyed the scene looking for signs of danger. Seeing none and knowing his thirty seconds were up he entered the house, gun still drawn.

Silently stepping into the kitchen he scanned the room for anything hostile. Once again he saw a scene of carnage with the contents of every drawer and cupboard scattered on the floor. Stepping through the mess he reached Brody and checked for a pulse, relieved when he found one, but concerned with how cold and wet she was.

Before he could dwell further Chris burst into the room, his eyes asking Pride about Brody.

"Alive." Pride confirmed. "Make sure the rest of the house is clear then get Loretta in. I'll call for an ambulance."

Content that he was not in immediate danger Pride pulled out his phone and called for help. Once done he knelt in front of Brody and gently lifted her head revealing a bruised and bloody mess.

"Brody? Brody it's Pride, can you open your eyes?" He asked gently. Getting no response he looked her over for life threatening wounds. Seeing no large pool of blood he relaxed slightly, but the angle of Brody's shoulder made him worry.

"What happened?" Loretta asked rushing in.

"Don't know. Found her like this. Wasn't sure if I should move her." Pride said helplessly.

"Let me see." Loretta said as she walked to Brody, whilst Pride went and stood next to Chris.

"Anything?" The senior agent asked.

"Similar scenes to here. Whoever it was, was definitely looking for something. There was something odd though."

"Go on."

"The bath tub was full. The water was tinted red and there was loads of ice in it."

"Ice?"

"Yeah, that water was freezing."

"So is Agent Brody. Perhaps one of you can get some blankets." Loretta instructed.

"On it." Chris said.

"Dwayne, you can untie her now. Let's get her on the ground, just be careful of her ribs and shoulder."

As Pride cut the cable ties revealing the red and raw wrists his blood boiled. Fighting his anger he gently moved the still unconscious agent to the ground as Chris returned with blankets. With Brody secure he looked at LaSalle and said.

"Christopher call your contact investigating her father's death, make sure her mother has protection. Then see what you can find here, learn something."

"You got it."

"Call in as much back up as you need. I'm going to the hospital with Brody to set up a protection detail. As soon as she is safe I'll be back."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later Pride and LaSalle marched down the hospital corridor towards Brody's room, both silently praying she would be okay. The room itself stuck out like a sore thumb thanks to the presence of two policemen outside the door.

Nodding to the officers the two men entered the room shocked to see the contrast of Brody's bruised and swollen face with the clean, crisp hospital sheets.

"How is she?" Pride asked Loretta trying to contain his anger.

"The important thing is she will be okay."

"But?" Pride pushed.

"But, she has been beaten and I would say the injuries are consistent with torture." Loretta said sadly.

"Torture?" LaSalle asked.

"As well as the obvious signs of being beaten, she had a dislocated shoulder and a broken finger. However, there are several small marks on her body that are consistent with a Taser is Drive Stun mode, or more commonly pain compliance mode."

"Sexual assault?" Pride asked, nearly choking on his words.

"No signs." Loretta answered quickly. "As I said, the important thing is that she will be okay."

"Has she woken yet?" Chris asked.

"She has drifted in and out a few times, but I would not expect her to be fully coherent for another few hours. She is on strong pain meds, which will make her less than coherent for awhile." She paused then asked. "Have you found out who did this?"

"Not yet, but we will." Pride assured her.

"Only right now we have a big pile of nothing to go. No witnesses, Sebastian is not optimistic that any of the prints belong to the perps and we have no idea what they were after." Chris said, his frustration obvious.

"We know more than nothing." Pride pointed out. "We know they were looking for something physical, otherwise they wouldn't have ransacked the house. And that it was small enough to fit in a drawer. My guess is they haven't found it."

"Based on?" Chris questioned.

"Brody is still alive. Whoever did this were professional and brutal, leaving Brody alive is a risk. Only if they think she knows something is it a risk worth taking."

"So either Brody knows something but said nothing, or she knows nothing so said nothing. Either way they think she knows something so is still in danger." Chris summarised.

"Pretty much." Pride said.

"You two look exhausted." Loretta pointed out. "Why don't you get something to eat? I will call if she wakes up." Seeing their reluctance she pressed. "Neither of us are going anywhere and you are no good to her if you can't think."

-00-

When Brody finally woke a couple of hours later she was disorientated and scared as her mind replayed recent and old events. She was pulled from her waking nightmare by Loretta calmly saying.

"Merri, you are in hospital and safe."

"Loretta?" Brody asked, her voice hoarse.

"Have this." The ME said holding a cup with a straw up to Brody's mouth. Loretta waited for Brody to drink before removing the cup and placing it on the small table. "You are going to be fine. You are safe now. I am right here." The ME soothed.

"We all are." Pride added walking into the room.

Brody turned her head slightly and saw Pride and LaSalle approach her.

"Geez Brody, you look like-" LaSalle started only for Pride to warn.

"Christopher."

"Just saying." The younger agent said taking a seat by Brody.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Pride asked.

For a moment Brody closed her eyes and the others thought she was drifting back to sleep. But eventually she said.

"After you dropped me off I remember shutting the front door and hearing something behind me. Before I could do anything I was Tasered and dragged to the kitchen where they tied me to a chair. There were three of them, 5'10'', 6'2'' and 6'4". They were all white males. They all wore masks. None of their accents sounded local. They wanted a package."

"What package?" Pride asked.

"No idea. I tried explaining that, but they didn't believe me."

"What happened then?" Pride asked.

"Every time I didn't tell them they Tasered me. Eventually they got bored and took me to the bathroom where they tried to drown me or freeze me, not entirely sure which. I asked, they didn't appreciate it." When she paused again Pride took her hand and said.

"Take your time."

"When I still didn't tell them what they wanted I was taken back to the kitchen where I was beaten. I managed to scratch one of them, might be DNA under my nails." She said staring down at her hand.

"We've already got samples." Loretta said. When Brody remained silent the other occupants wondered if she was finished. When her eyes were filled with a distant look the trio grew concerned and Pride gently squeezed Brody's hand again as Loretta said.

"Merri? Merri, you still with us?"

"Loretta? Sorry, got lost in thought. Where was I?"

"You scratched one of them." Pride prompted.

"Yeah, he didn't take so well. Ended up popping my shoulder and breaking a finger. Eventually they tied me to the chair again and one of them picked up some bolt cutters, said they were going to cut off a finger. Only they heard something, a car I think. One of them knocked me out then I woke up here."

"And they gave no clues about what the package was?" Pride asked.

"No." Brody replied. "Except they said they knew he had sent it to me."

"He?"

"I don't know. They didn't appreciate me asking." Brody said, struggling to stay awake.

"This have anything to do with your ex?" LaSalle asked.

"James? Doubt it. Not spoken for a while. He didn't say he was sending me anything." Brody replied.

"How about your father?" Pride asked.

"You think this has something to do with his accident?"

"Don't worry about that now, we'll figure out who is behind this." Pride said before adding. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Brody asked confused.

"I shouldn't have left you alone."

"I asked you to. Not your fault."

"We are going to find out who did this." Pride promised. "In the mean time one of us will be right here. Try to get some rest." He then watched as Brody fell to sleep before turning to LaSalle.

"Christopher, talk to Sebastian, find out if he has anything. Find Brody's phone and see if her ex called. Get hold of any CCTV in the neighbourhood and get Patton on it. Try to find our trio. Go learn something."

"On it King." LaSalle said giving a final glance at Body before leaving.

When the door shut Loretta looked at Pride and said. "She was right you know?"

"About what?" Pride asked confused.

"This is not your fault. She needed time alone. Besides even if you had been there, do you think it would have made a difference? They would have used you to get to her."

"I appreciate the council Loretta, but I am responsible. Are you okay staying here with her? There are some things I want to look at."

"Of course." Loretta smiled. "But Dwayne, make sure you get some rest."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Pride stood at the gate watching the assortment of business travellers and those on vacation disembark. Every so often he glanced down at the photo he was holding before going back to scanning the exiting passengers. Finally seeing his target he walked towards the woman pulling out his badge.

"Mrs Brody?" He asked.

"Yes." She said cautiously.

"I am Special Agent Dwayne Pride, NCIS."

"How is Meredith?" The woman immediately asked.

"She will be okay." He said leading the woman towards baggage reclaim. "We'll grab your bags then I will take you to the hospital."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Not really." Pride said.

"Well what do you know?"

"Brody was attacked in her home."

"You said that yesterday on the phone. Agent Pride, I have just lost my husband and my only surviving daughter has been attacked. Please do not hide things from me."

"All we know is that the men were after some sort of package. But we are not sure what."

"What has Meredith said about it?"

"She is as much in the dark as we are."

"You are still hiding something Agent Pride. Spit it out."

"Do you think your husband may have sent her something?"

"You think this is related to his accident?"

"We are not sure, but we need to cover all possibilities."

"He never mentioned sending Meredith anything."

"Until we can rule out a link I am going to assign a protection detail to you. You will be escorted at all times."

"Thank you." Brody's mother said, but when she noticed Pride's surprised look she asked. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"I'm just used to Brody fighting those types of decision tooth and nail. I just assumed she got her independent streak from you."

"That she developed all by herself." The elder Brody replied smiling sadly.

-00-

"What have you got?" Pride asked when he entered the office a couple of hours later.

"Maybe some answers." LaSalle said from where he stood next to Patton. "We just got a postal delivery. More specifically Brody just got a delivery. It was a rush service, but got held up at security for a day. Inside was an encrypted USB drive. No note."

"A drive she wasn't expecting?" Pride guessed.

"Don't know. Didn't ask. But I guessed not and on the off chance I am wrong I can out run her for a few days."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Pride said before asking. "You find anything useful?"

"Not yet. Patton is still trying to get into the drive. But I did pull some prints that are being run now."

"Let me know the second either of you get something." Pride said.

"Will do." Chris agreed before asking. "How's Brody's mum?"

"Okay I think. It was hard to tell seeing I don't know what she is normally like."

"Anything like Brody?" Chris questioned.

"Probably more so than either of them would like to admit." Pride replied. "Did you find anything on her phone or email?"

"Actually we haven't found her phone." Chris said.

"I have set up a trace. The second it is turned on I'll let you know." Patton said.

"Keep on it." Pride ordered just as Chris's computer pinged.

"Got a hit." LaSalle said looking at his screen. "A Commander Brent Willis. Currently on long term sick. Before then he was stationed on board the Nimitz."

"Get hold of his CO and find out what you can about the Commander." Pride ordered. "I am going to check in with Sebastian then swing by Brody and find out if she knows Willis."

-00-

Pride walked down the hospital corridor with renewed hope that they were getting somewhere. However, his hope was replaced with concern when he heard raised voices coming from Brody's room. Instinctively his placed his hand on his gun but as the voices became clear he relaxed, realising it was a family dispute. Nodding to the guards he paused not knowing if he should disturb the arguing women. Still undecided he listened from the corridor.

"Sitting around feeling sorry for myself is not going to help." Brody said, her voice having a defiant edge.

"For once can't you think about the other people in your life? Why can't you be more like-" The elder Brody said, although she stopped herself finishing the sentence.

"Want me to finish that for you?" Merri asked sadly.

"No, I didn't-" The elder Brody replied although she was quickly cut off by her daughter.

"Sure you did. I know you wish it had been me not Emily. Sometimes I wish I was more like Emily, but I am not. I can't change who I am." Merri said, her voice full of sadness and bitterness.

Sensing the argument was only going to get worse Pride knocked on the door and stepped into the room. "Afternoon." He greeted, although he paused when he realised that Brody was dressed and standing. "Brody what are you doing? You are meant to be resting."

"Perhaps you can talk sense into her." The elder Brody said before storming out of the room.

Pride watched her leave and kept watching until he was happy one of the guards was following her before looking at Brody, who looked tired, pale, battered and defeated. Concerned he said.

"Explain."

"Don't start with me." Brody snapped back. Her retort causing Pride to raise a surprised eyebrow. Seeing it Brody took a deep breath. "Sorry, I hate hospitals, I just need to get out of here."

"And go where?"

"Work."

"You can barely stand, I am not letting you work."

"If I am at work you can keep an eye on me. Besides as the only witness I could help."

"Absolutely not. You are not investigating your own case." Pride said. "Besides you may have a concussion. You need bed rest."

"I have been cleared and discharged. I am walking out of this hospital. If you don't want me at work I will find a hotel."

"Don't you want to be with your mother?" Pride asked.

"I thought you heard the argument."

"I did. But you are both going through an emotional time. Nothing was said that can't be taken back."

"Last time similar words were said it wasn't an emotional time. Right now we just need some space." Brody said.

"You can come to the office, but once there you take the bed and you rest." Pride conceded.

"Thank you."

"But, if you display any hint of a symptom I will bring you straight back here." He warned.

"Understood."

"Good. Where did you manage to get clothes from?" Pride asked.

"Sebastian, he grabbed my bag from the office. Dropped it off this morning."

"Remind me to have words with him."

-00-

"Brody? What the hell are you doing here? You look terrible." Chris greeted when he saw Brody slowly walk into the office.

"She is here to rest." Pride said trying to direct Brody upstairs to the sofa.

"I'm fine." She insisted.

"No offence, but you don't look it." Patton replied.

"You have any luck getting into the drive?" Brody asked ignoring the comment.

"Not yet. It is a very sophisticated encryption routine. One of the most sophisticated I have come across. But don't worry I'll break it. I always do." He grinned.

"Any idea what is on it?" LaSalle asked Brody.

"No. And I have never heard of Willis."

"There is one other thing you should know." LaSalle said. "There was another set of prints on the drive. They are a match to your father's."

"How did you get a reference set? His prints wouldn't be in the system." Brody asked.

"Best not to ask." Patton grinned again.

"On that note, you upstairs and rest before you collapse." Pride cut in, sensing an argument he added. "If you prefer I can drive you back to the hospital."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Anything?" Pride asked, growing frustrated at the lack of progress decrypting the disk.

"Not yet, but I will get there." Patton assured him. "What I can tell you is that someone went to a lot of trouble to protect the contents."

"Hey King, can I have a word?" LaSalle asked nodding towards the kitchen.

"Sure thing." The older agent replied following Chris to the kitchen. Seeing LaSalle's hesitation he said. "Speak."

"Why is Brody here?"

"Apparently she doesn't like hospitals." Pride replied.

"I mean, why is she here, rather than with her mother?"

"Things are a little strained between them. They had a fight at the hospital, both said some things that hurt."

"Neither of them should be alone right now." LaSalle said.

"You want to talk to her feel free. But she wasn't listening earlier."

"Perhaps she will be more responsive to my southern charms!" Chris grinned.

-00-

"Hey." Chris greeted as he walked into the small office where Brody was sitting on the sofa. "Want to talk?" He asked sitting down next to Brody.

"No."

"Fair enough. But in that case you can listen." Not giving his partner any opportunity to argue he went on. "We both know all to well how hard it is to lose someone close. When Savannah…." He started, but was unable to finish his sentence. Shaking his head he started again. "My family got me through my dark times. That's what we are here, family. You, me, Pride, Loretta and Sebastian, we are family. We look out for each other. We have each other's backs. Anytime you need anything we are here for you. The thing is though, your mother doesn't have that. In fact the only family she has is you. She needs you."

"It's not that easy."

"Sure it is."

"Not for us. Every time she sees me she sees Emily. It's impossible not to. Seeing me is a reminder of the daughter she lost."

"I get that. But by not seeing you she loses both daughters." Chris argued. "Now, I may be a simple southern man, but in my opinion, sure seeing you will remind her of your sister, but she would prefer that reminder to losing both of you. She needs you right now and sure it will be tough, but the Brody we know and love wouldn't back away because it was tough. So why don't you get a couple of hours rest then I will drive you over to her hotel?"

-00-

LaSalle and Pride flanked Brody as they walked down the hotel corridor to her mother's room. As they neared the room though Pride once again heard shouting. Turning to Brody he ordered.

"Stay." Before approaching the guard and asking.

"What's going on?"

"Don't know. She said she was venting and to leave her alone Sir." The guard said. "I was told in no uncertain terms to stay out of it."

"Only my mother could start an argument in an empty room." Brody commented, her voice revealing the strain of recent events.

Frustrated over the adverse effects the scene was having on Brody, Pride thumped on the door saying.

"Mrs Brody, it is Agent Pride. Open the door."

Brody's mother immediately silenced and for a moment nothing happened. Eventually the door opened just enough for Pride to see an exhausted looking face staring back at him.

"Mrs Brody, are you okay?" Pride asked trying to look over the woman into the room.

"I'm fine."

"Who were you shouting at?"

"No one." She answered defensively clearly hiding something.

"Perhaps we can continue this conversation inside." Pride suggested.

"There is nothing to continue. I am very tired and I would like to rest."

"For your daughter's sake I think you should let us in so she can sit down." Pride insisted.

"Meredith is here?" She ask surprised.

"She is, but she is meant to be resting not standing in corridors so how about letting us in?" Not giving the woman time to fully respond Pride pushed the door open and walked into an empty room as Chris helped Brody in.

All three agents looked for signs of someone else in the room, seeing no one they were all confused until they heard a noise from the bathroom. Both Pride and LaSalle drew their guns as Pride called.

"NCIS. Come out with your hands up now."

Slowly the bathroom door opened and a man stepped out, his arms raised above his head. The sight of the man causing Brody to croak out.

"Dad?"

Before anyone could ask questions Pride's phone rang. Not looking at caller display he lifted the phone to his ear and answered.

"Pride."

"Hey Pride, it is Sebastian. I have good news. The body from the car wreck –" The young scientist started only for Pride to cut him off.

"Is not Brody's father."

"How could you know that?" Sebastian asked, the wind fully gone from his sails.

"I'll tell you later." Pride said ending the call and lowering his gun, an action mirrored by LaSalle. Turning he shut the hotel room door and marched over to Brody's father and demanded. "Explain."

"It's complicated." The man said.

"It will get a lot more complicated from the inside of a cell." Pride pointed out.

Ignoring the agent the elder Brody looked at his daughter and said. "You have to know I never intended any of this. If I had known they would come after you and do this, after everything you went through before, I never would have got involved."

"Involved in what?" Brody asked, leaving Pride and LaSalle wondering what event in Brody's past the academic had been referring to.

"I have been involved in a new programme where we have put on special courses specifically for military personnel. I was teaching a class on the ethics of war, terrorism and crime. After a lecture one of the students approached me."

"Commander Wallis?" Pride guessed.

"Yes. He was upset and confused. He was attending the class as a way to overcome a stress problem. Eventually he told me that he had uncovered evidence that US weapons used in Afghanistan and Iraq were being used by gangs in the US. He said he had evidence that proved that the weapons had been sold to insurgents during the conflict and were then being smuggled back to the US onboard naval vessels."

"Did you report it?"

"No. I had no evidence and he refused to talk to anyone in authority. He was bordering on paranoid. He said he would be killed if he talked."

"So what did you do?" Pride pressed.

Seeing her father glance at her mother Brody said. "You told mom."

"She's a journalist. She knows how to investigate these things."

"Wait a second. A sailor comes to you to tell you that US guns are being smuggled into the US on US naval ships and you don't tell your daughter who works for NCIS?" LaSalle asked.

"As I said, I didn't have any evidence." He answered as LaSalle's phone bleeped.

"By which he means mom wanted the story." Brody translated. "An exclusive story."

"Ignoring the complete lack of common sense and ethics, how did you end up faking your death and what did you send my agent?"

"And how did Wallis end up dead?" LaSalle asked handing his phone to Pride so the senior agent could read the report that he had just been sent.

"Wallis said he could get evidence. He arranged to meet me, but wanted to meet somewhere quiet. We met in a park in the early hours and he gave me a USB drive. He said he would send the password, but then there was a bang and he fell to the ground. I panicked and ran. I wasn't sure what to do so I drove to a courier and sent the disk." He then looked at his daughter again and added. "If I thought they would come after you I would never have sent it. I never thought they would do this to you. You have to believe me, after what those people did to you I would never ha-"

"I don't have to believe anything you say." Brody said cutting him off. "You faked your death." She then turned to her mother and asked. "Did you know? In fact don't answer that I don't care." With that she left the room. Chris nodded to Pride and followed her out.

"Geez Brody, now I understand why you like to keep your work and personal lives separate." The agent said. Noticing Brody wobble he added. "Let's get you home."

"I can't. It's a crime scene."

"You're staying with me. No arguments."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey King." LaSalle greeted opening his front door. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to check on Brody."

"There I was thinking you were visiting me!" Chris grinned. Although Pride had known him long enough to know that Chris's jovial spirit was only covering his concern for his partner. "Is that food?" He asked as his nose guided his eyes to the bags Pride was carrying.

"Sure is."

"Come on in then. I'll take it to the kitchen, Brody is just through there."

"Thanks." Pride said handing over the bags in his left hand before going towards the room Brody was in.

"Hey." He greeted from the doorway. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Brody said.

"Uh huh." Pride said moving towards Brody and sitting down. "You know I'm here if you want to talk?"

"I do and I appreciate that, but right now I just need to process."

"Fair enough."

"And that event that my father kept referring to in my past." Brody said. "I'd like to keep it in the past."

"Understood." Pride nodded, knowing not to push his agent, just yet. "But first I have to ask, are you sure there is no connection to whatever happened in your past and this?"

"I'm sure." Brody said.

"You sound very confident." Pride said.

"I am, this bunch were way more polite."

For a moment Pride stared at Brody, not comforted by her answer. Finally though he said.

"Loretta got you some clothes to keep you going. I'll leave the bag here for now."

"Thank her for me."

"Will do."

"So did either of them tell you anything useful?" Brody asked as Chris came in with three plates full of food.

"Eat something and I will tell you." Pride said. "I am sure you are meant to have the painkillers on a full stomach."

"I don't need painkillers."

"That is not what Loretta said. She also said she will cancel her date tonight to come here and ensure you take them. Now I told her that wouldn't be necessary, but if you prefer I can call her." He said holding out the pills to Brody.

"Fine I will take them." Brody reluctantly conceded, taking them from Pride before swallowing them.

"Good."

"So how did my father fake his death?" Merri asked as started to eat the food Pride had brought round.

"He says he didn't. He claims that whilst he was posting the disk his car was tampered with and then stolen."

"Wait a sec, someone planted a bomb then some dumb car thief stole a car and got himself killed as an act of mistaken identity?" LaSalle asked.

"That's the story. There is CCTV by the courier's office so we should be able to confirm it soon." Pride said before looking at Brody and saying. "They both claim that your mother didn't know he wasn't dead until he showed up at her hotel room. Unfortunately he has no idea what the password is, nor what is on the disk. But Patton is working on it."

"So we still don't know anything useful?" Brody asked.

"Not yet. But what I do know is we are going to keep you safe and we will catch these people."

-00-

An hour later with Pride gone LaSalle sat down next to Brody and asked. "You need anything?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"I am. But LaSalle?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, for everything."

"No problem, as I keep telling you, you are family." Before Brody could respond the doorbell rang bringing a frown of confusion to LaSalle's brow. "Be right back." LaSalle said getting up and pulling out his gun. Carefully he moved to the front door and peered out to see his brother. Cursing himself for forgetting he was coming Chris holstered his gun and opened the door. The second it opened Cade walked straight past him.

"Sorry I'm late. I got stuck at work. Doesn't sound like I have missed much though." However, on seeing someone sitting on the couch he said. "Then again, I may be wrong on the nothing happened. Am I interrupting?"

"Sorry Cade I forgot you were coming." LaSalle said following his brother into the lounge.

"Agent Brody." Cade smiled moving round to see the Agent. However, on seeing her battered state he sobered and asked. "What happened?"

"Long story." Brody replied.

"I'm sorry. I'm interrupting I should go." Cade apologised.

"No, please don't. You two had plans don't let me ruin them." Brody said feeling guilty. Seeing Cade's hesitation she added. "Seriously I am okay. Besides LaSalle is starting to smother me, you can keep him under control."

"Rarely have I managed to do that." Cade smiled. "But I really don't want to impose."

"You won't be." Brody said, still feeling guilty for ruining her partner's plans. Cade turned to his brother who shrugged and said.

"She's the boss. Take a seat and get the game on. I'll get you a drink."

Still confused about what had happened Cade sat next to Brody and asked. "You sure you're okay with me staying?"

"Of course. I'm the one intruding. Besides I think I'm going to head up. It's been a long couple of days."

"You need some help getting up there?" He asked when he saw how slowly she was moving.

"Thanks, but I can manage."

"Here you go." LaSalle said re-entering the lounge. "Where's Brody?"

"Went to bed. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't. I'm sorry I didn't ring, it's been kinda crazy." Chris said. "But I'm glad you're here."

"Want to fill me in?" Cade offered.

-00-

A few hours later the brothers were reminiscing when they heard Brody scream. Cade, closest to the door, beat his brother out of the room and to Brody's room, where the Agent was thrashing in her sleep, gripped by a nightmare.

Hurriedly moving to her side Cade sat on the bed and gently tried shaking Brody awake whilst calling to her. When her eyes finally flew open he was shocked to see the raw fear swirling in them. He immediately drew her into his chest and tried to comfort her as LaSalle looked on helplessly.

"It's over. You're safe now." Cade soothed.

Unsure what to do LaSalle backed out of the room and left Cade to look after Brody.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

"Morning." Cade smiled as Brody entered the kitchen. "Chris has gone to work. He told me to ensure you ate and had your pain pills. He said if you resisted I was to phone Loretta. So eggs?"

"Sure, but I don't need the pain meds."

"Yeah, you do." Cade replied, breaking some eggs into a pan. "I can see the pain in your eyes." He added causing Brody to look down. Eventually Brody said.

"About last night, I'm sorry."

"For what? You can't control nightmares. I wish you could but you can't." He said dishing up the eggs and passing the plate to Brody. He then let her eat in silence before watching her take her pain meds. Finally he asked.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"I know, I know, you like to keep personal and professional separate. Chris told me. However, I'd like to view our relationship as personal not professional."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm fine. I don't need to talk."

"You know denial is the biggest cause of self destruction?" Cade asked. Seeing the sceptical look Brody was giving him he explained. "I have had my fair share of therapy. Learnt all the phrases."

"You think I am self destructing?"

"No. Not yet. But you could and if you did you'd take out my baby brother with you. It doesn't matter who you talk to but you should talk to someone." Noticing Brody's wry smile he asked. "What's that look for?"

"It is just LaSalle is worried you don't talk."

"Yeah well, talking to Chris can be difficult."

"Because of the guilt you see in him?" Brody guessed.

"Very good Agent Brody." Cade replied. "I've put him through so much and when I open up to him I can see he blames himself. That's the problem with confiding in people who really care about you."

"You can say that again." Brody agreed.

"It seems to me Agent Brody that we are both in a similar position. We both care about Chris and don't want to hurt him, so we don't confide in him, but we both need help. So I am going to make a proposal. You and I are going to confide in each other. Anything we say to each other has to remain completely confidential."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but how can we possibly help each other. Our problems are completely different."

"Really?" Cade challenged. "You resist taking you pain killers because they mess with your mind. In your case they make you remember things. In my case, I don't like my drugs as I feel that they mess with my mind, they make me feel like I ain't living. But the point is neither of us want to take the drugs, but at the end of the day taking them is the right thing to do."

"What makes you think my pills make me remember things?" Brody asked.

"You talk in your sleep and your words didn't tie in with what Chris said happened to you. My guess is your nightmare last night had nothing to do with the last couple of days." He explained before falling silent and waiting for Brody to make the next move. After several minutes she said.

"No offence but you have enough problems of your own, you don't need mine as well."

"Whilst I agree I have my fair share of problems learning about yours would be a good distraction. Everyone has tried to protect me since I came back, they all hide their issues from me and it is frustrating. It is like they view me as damaged. And I know I am, but just sometimes I would like to be treated normally."

"What you are suggesting, it is not that simple."

"How so?"

"The things in my past, I can't talk about them."

"Sure you can, it may take time, but you can get there."

"No, I mean I can't talk about it. I am not allowed to. The things happened on an assignment. It is classified."

"You're are searching for excuses. Trust me I know, I am the master of doing it." Cade said. "All the classified bit means is you can't be specific. You can still confess to being tortured, just not by who or where." Noticing Brody's questioning look he added. "As I said you talk in your sleep."

Again he waited allowing Brody to go at her own pace. Finally she said.

"You are right, my nightmares are not connected to the last couple of days. But there is nothing to talk about."

"Sure, I see that. Waking up sweating and hysterical is completely normal." Cade threw back.

"What I meant was, it happened along time ago and talking about it isn't going to change it. In fact in my experience, talking about it makes life worse."

"How so?"

"Last time I opened up it cost me my relationship with my confidant."

"Well you and me don't exactly have a relationship so nothing to lose." Cade pointed out. "Look I'm not going to push. But I am here when you are ready."

"Thanks, but I am okay."

"Uh huh."

"You are as annoying as LaSalle." Brody complained. The comment causing a wide grin to cross Cade's face. "That's not a compliment."

"Felt like one." Cade continued to grin. "How about I start?"

"Start what?"

"I am going to share something with you Agent Brody. Something that is to remain between us."

"How do you know you can trust me?" Brody asked.

"Easy. Chris trusts you and I trust Chris."

"Ok, but I have one condition."

"What's that?"

"Stop calling me Agent Brody. My name is Merri."

"Fair enough." Cade said pulling what looked like a poker chip from his pocket, which he handed to Brody.

"As I said, I don't like taking my drugs, they dull my senses and make me feel imprisoned in my own mind. Thing is though, if I stop I think I am okay and throw the drugs away. Only I'm not, okay that is. I spiral out of control and don't even realise I'm doing it. I think I am more alive and feel more, yet I am blinded to fact I am hurting those closest to me. The only way to look after the people I care about is to take the drugs, the drugs I hate taking. So that," He nodded to the chip Brody was holding, "is a reminder of what I have to do. You see I won that chip from Chris in a slightly illegal poker game when I was sixteen. It reminds me of my family and why I should take my meds."

"Why does it rattle?" Brody asked.

"Good question." He smiled taking the chip from Brody. He then flicked his nail under the top edge and the chip opened up. "I modified it slightly so I could store a day's worth of pills. Just in case. I like to think it keeps me grounded. Reminds me of what I need to do and gives me a safety net."

"Does it work?"

"Since Chris found me and I started taking my meds I have not missed a dose, despite significant temptation." Cade explained before the two fell into another silence. After ten minutes Brody finally spoke.

"I'm the opposite I have spent years trying to forget."

"Why?"

"Easier than remembering."

"Really?" Cade questioned. "Seems to me you remembered pretty easy last night."

"You going to question everything I tell you?" Brody asked.

"If it is a lie."

"Fine, I don't want to be defined by what happened. It's like if I remember, he wins."

"He?"

"I can't tell you that."

"But he hurt you?" Cade asked.

"Not just me."

"You survived."

"I did."

"So you won." Cade said.

"Not really. He's out there somewhere." Brody said, momentarily losing herself in her thoughts. Then suddenly as if remembering something her eyes became focused and she said. "Anyway, I think I'm going to have a shower."

"Hey Merri, you know I'm here anytime you want to finish this conversation." Cade said as he watched Brody retreat, wondering what exactly Chris's partner had been through.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

"You been here all night?" LaSalle asked when he entered the office and saw Patton beavering away.

"Almost. But it's been worth it. I am so close. Any minute now." Patton said never taking his eyes from his screen. "Plus we got Brody's phone."

"You did? Where? When?"

"Five hours ago. Found in a trashcan. Sebastian is doing his thing with it now."

"Nice work." LaSalle said. "Pride around?"

"Interrogation."

"Interrogating who? There's a suspect?" Chris asked confused.

"No. Not exactly. He's with Brody's father."

"What?" Chris questioned getting more and more confused.

"Long story but on a kind of positive note CCTV footage came back and confirms her father's story about his car being rigged and then stolen whilst he was posting the disk. It would make a great commercial for why crime doesn't pay."

"Says the hacker." Chris pointed out.

"Christopher, you're here." Pride greeted walking into the office. "How's Brody?"

"Hard to tell. But asleep when I left. Cade's staying with her today. That combined with the two officers outside should keep her safe. What's happening here?"

"You remember how Brody alluded to her parents having a rocky relationship?" Pride asked.

"Yeah."

"Rocky doesn't start to describe it. I had to separate them in order to stop them fighting. Father is in interrogation. Mother in the office. Take your pick."

"For what?"

"Questioning. They both know more than they've told us. I want the full story."

"I'm in!" Patton suddenly exclaimed.

"What's on it?" Pride asked.

"Files. Forty seven text files."

"Well what do they say?" Pride asked.

"Not sure. It is either in code or gibberish." Patton said. Putting an example file on the big screen for Pride and LaSalle to look at. "However, you probably wouldn't encrypt gibberish so it is likely to be code."

"If Brody's father was telling the truth this has something to do with smuggling and selling weapons." Pride said. "Any numbers correspond to serial numbers?"

"Give me a minute." Patton said typing away. "Not seeing anything like that, but it will take a couple of hours to rule out completely."

"So back to square one?" LaSalle asked. "We could show the files to the Brody's folks."

"No. They are hiding something. Until we know what I don't want to give them any information. But let's see if we can get them to tell us what they think is on the disk." Pride said before looking at Patton and asking. "Can you send those files to me? Send them to Sebastian too and ask him to work on them."

"Sure thing Pride."

-00-

"Can I go yet?" Brody's father asked as Pride walked into the interrogation room.

"Not yet. I have some more questions. I am sure you want to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible for your daughter's sake."

"I can't tell you what I don't know. And there is no need to treat me as prisoner. I have done nothing wrong."

"Apart from fake your death, withhold evidence and endanger your daughter." Pride said.

"I get the feeling you don't like me Agent Pride."

"I don't know you." Pride said sitting down. "But as a rule I don't like anyone who hurts my people."

"I never wanted Merri to get hurt. I didn't think they would go after her."

"I don't buy that." Pride said. "You say you have a naval officer come to you with a story about illegal arms sales and smuggling, yet you don't tell your own daughter, a NCIS agent. But you do tell your wife, a journalist. When you finally get the evidence you could have sent the disk to your wife, but you didn't. Instead you sent it to someone who had no knowledge of what was happening. So why didn't you send it to your wife?"

"Up until the Commander was killed I thought he was just being paranoid. But after he was murdered I guessed he had been telling the truth. If that was the case his stories about him being watched and me being watched seemed a little less far-fetched. I sent the disk to Merri because she didn't know anything. I hadn't even spoken to her in the last three months. There was no reason to connect anything to her. If I had thought for a second they would go after her I would never have sent the damn thing."

"That's the problem isn't it? You didn't think."

-00-

"So take me through this. Your husband tells you a Navy Commander has come to him with a credible conspiracy theory and you think to yourself this is great for my career?" Chris asked Brody's mother. "What really gets me though is your husband apparently dies and your daughter is beaten, but never once did you tell anyone there may be a connection."

"I didn't think there was a connection." Brody's mother said. "Why would I? I had no idea he had sent the disk to her. Never did I think he would do something so stupid."

"Stupid because it endangered your daughter or stupid because it cost you a story?" LaSalle asked.

"What story? A Navy Commander on sick leave for stress, who has a history of paranoia tells my husband a story so incredible it is obviously fake. However, my husband is drawn in hook, line and sinker. He asked me to check into the story, which I did. The Commander's record is far from exemplary and the man clearly needed help. The names he gave came back clean and there were no records of service weapons being used on the street. There was no story, except perhaps the fact that this country does not do enough to help veterans cope with stress and mental illness."

"Yet someone kills the Commander, tries to kill your husband and tortures your daughter." LaSalle pointed out.

"Agent LaSalle, I have worked in journalism too long to believe in coincidences. However, I am certain that what Willis believed was make believe. If this is connected to Willis he accidentally stumbled on something he shouldn't."

-00-

"You believe her?" Pride asked as he and Chris drove through the city streets.

"I don't know. I want to." Chris admitted. "And she is right there is no evidence of an illegal arms trade and weapons getting onto US streets. Nothing about Wallis's story checks out. Of course they could have made up the original story to throw us off."

"Let's say they didn't and she is right about Wallis stumbling across something, whatever it is, it must be big." Pride said. "So it has to be arms, drugs or money."

"If we can figure out where the disk and the files came from perhaps we'll get our answer." Chris suggested.

"Patton thought he maybe able to do something, in the mean time I have asked Washington to forward all information relating to Wallis's death." Pride said.

"We could get Brody to talk to her parents. She may have a better feel for if they're telling the truth or still hiding something." Chris suggested.

"We could, but I don't want to put her in that situation. Besides she needs to rest." Pride said parking the car out side LaSalle's place and getting out.

"True, but this is Brody we're talking about." Chris pointed out walking to his front door. "She isn't likely to stand aside whilst we do the work."

"Fortunately for her she has us to make sure she does." Pride pointed out as he stopped at the front the door waiting for LaSalle to open it.

"Cade? Brody?" LaSalle called as he entered his house, Pride a few steps behind.

"Kitchen." Cade called back.

"Everything okay?" LaSalle asked entering the small kitchen where Brody was hunched over the side. Seeing Cade shrug in response Pride asked.

"What's going on?" Getting no immediate response he pressed. "Brody?" As he walked over to the agent. Noticing she was no longer wearing her sling he asked. "Where's the sling?"

"Floor." Cade said pointing to an area by Brody's feet.

"Why?" Pride asked pinning Cade with a stare.

"She took it off." Cade eventually answered.

"Brody?" Pride asked again, frustrated about the lack of information being transferred.

"Just a minute." She said as he continued to scribble something on the sheet of paper in front of her.

"Told you she is one odd bird." LaSalle shrugged.

"There." Brody finally said handing the paper to Pride. Looking over his shoulder LaSalle asked.

"This part of your therapy?"

"It's a tattoo." Brody said.

"Why are you drawing tattoos?" Chris followed up.

"The guy who tried drowning me, as he held me under his sleeve lifted up revealing that tattoo on his right wrist." Brody explained.

"You sure it was this design?" Pride asked.

"Absolutely, why do you recognise it?" Brody asked.

"I do." Pride said before looking at LaSalle.

"Christopher, take Brody through the contents of the drive. I need to go check on something."

"You need back up?" Chris asked.

"Not yet. I am just visiting an old friend." Pride said cryptically before leaving.

Having watched Pride leave he turned to see Brody and Cade look on confused.

"Don't ask me." He shrugged. "But from the way he left he has history with that tattoo." Seeing the concern in Brody's eyes he added. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He'd ask for help if he thought he needed it."

"So you found something on the disk?" Brody asked, not convinced that Pride wasn't walking into danger.

"Kind of. There were some files with random assortments of letters and numbers. We were hoping you can do your thing."

"Thing?" Cade asked.

"She has one freaky memory." LaSalle smiled, causing Brody to roll her eyes before asking.

"So where are the files?"

"I'll give them to you in a second. Firstly, I need to discuss something with you."

"That'll be my cue." Cade said. "I'll go pick up some food for tonight. Catch you later."

"What have they done?" Brody asked when Cade had left.

"Who?" LaSalle asked confused, leading Brody to the lounge.

"My parents. Isn't that what you want to discuss?"

"No. Something else." He said watching her sit down. "When I was going through your place looking for evidence I came across something that had been damaged. It was a photo of you and Emily. The frame had been destroyed. Seeing how it was the only picture I came across I assumed it was important."

"Yeah it was taken on a trip to Boston. It was the last time I saw Emily before the accident." She said sadly.

"As I said, I figured it meant something to you so I got a new frame for it." Chris said pulling the framed picture from his bag. "If you don't like it you can change it but-"

"It's perfect." Brody said, touched by his thoughtfulness. "Thank you." She added, her eyes betraying hints of tears.

"You are more than welcome. While you are hear you are welcome to display it anywhere you want." He smiled. Seeing that Brody was struggling to maintain her composure he quickly changed subjects and asked. "So you ready to see those files?"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Mary." Pride smiled when the small grey haired woman answered the door.

"Dwayne? Dwayne Pride?" She asked. "How long has it been?"

"Too long. How have you been?"

"Can't complain, too much. I take it you are here for Bill?"

"I am."

"He's out back in his shed, just go round the side."

"Thanks Mary."

"And Dwayne, make sure you say goodbye before you leave."

"Will do." Pride smiled before heading round the side of the house. And knocking on the well weathered shed door.

"Bill you in here?" He called.

"Dwayne? Is that you?" A voice called from the inside moments before the door creaked open. "Is it you. I haven't seen you since….hell I can't remember it has been that long. How are you? How are my favourite girls?"

"They are fine. Laurel is in college."

"Well that makes me feel old." Bill grinned. "Linda still putting up with you?" He asked. "From the look on your face I guess not."

"No. We decided it was time for a break."

"I'm sorry Dwayne." Bill sympathised.

"We're still friends." Pride shrugged.

"That's good. So what brings you out here?"

"This." Pride said handing Brody's sketch over to his friend who studied the drawing.

"I see. You better come in."

Pride followed his friend into the shed and took a seat, waiting for his friend to do like wise.

"Where did the sketch come from?" Bill asked.

"One of my Agents. She was attacked and tortured by a group of men. She said one of them had that tattooed on his wrist. I thought if anyone knew where I could track them down, it would be you."

"Damn straight." Bill said standing and moving over to his workbench. He then kneeled and picked up a box from under the bench. Slowly he stood again and stiffly made his way back to Pride. "In here is everything I have gathered on them over the years, including where they currently like to drink." He then handed the box to Pride but kept his hands on it. "You going to get them this time?"

"I am." Pride said.

"About time." Bill said releasing his grip.

-00-

"Hey King, we were starting to worry." Chris said when Pride finally returned.

"Sorry, it took longer than expected."

"You get what you need?"

"I did." Pride said, deliberately holding back information whilst Brody was around. "I'll fill you in back at the office. You get anything from the files?"

"A headache." Chris shrugged. "Brody is still searching." He added. Seeing Pride's worried look he added. "Relax, she is sitting still whilst reading through them so it is actually helping her body to rest."

"She can hear you." Brody shouted from the lounge, causing both men to smile.

"How are you feeling?" Pride asked entering the lounge surprised to see Brody taking up the entire couch with various bits of paper spread out round her.

"There's a system, apparently." LaSalle explained following Pride in.

"I'm fine." Brody said without looking up.

"You need anything?" Pride asked.

"No." She said continuing to scan the papers.

"Make sure she actually rests." Pride said to Cade.

"Will do." The elder LaSalle responded.

"Call if there are any problems." Chris added before following Pride out.

-00-

"So what do you have?" Chris asked climbing into the truck.

"About eight years ago a young Naval Lieutenant, Matthew Adams, was murdered. He had whistle blown on another officer who was selling intel on where and when payroll trucks, for training ops, were turning up. The leak had resulted in several armed robberies."

"The Lieutenant was murdered for speaking out?"

"That's the guess. Problem was there was no evidence left at the scene. There was no paper trail linking the murder to the corrupt officer. The trail was completely dead."

"How is that linked to this?" LaSalle asked, sensing there must be a connection but not seeing it.

"The only shred of evidence was an unreliable witness, definitely the worse for drink, who said the shooter had a tattoo on his wrist."

"The tattoo Brody saw?" LaSalle asked.

"The very same. It turns out there is an underground group of mercenaries, Semper Fortis, all ex-forces, working out of our fine city. All of them have that tattoo on their wrist."

"So even if the eye witness made it to court there was no way to narrow down which of the mercs did the hit."

"We tried for months to get evidence, but there was nothing. Eventually the investigation ended and the group were untouched. Since then I have not heard anything from the group, until Brody showed me that sketch."

"You sure they still operate from here?"

"I wasn't. As I said they have kept a very low profile. But then I went to go and see an old friend, the father of Lieutenant Adams. He has been keeping tabs on the group ever since. They are still here."

"So what's the plan?"

"Sebastian is still running the evidence collected from Brody's. He says if we find him a suspect he will find a match. In the mean time we are going to have a drink."

-00-

As Pride and LaSalle entered the small bar a hush descended and all eyes turned to watch them. Smiling Pride walked over the bar. "Afternoon." He greeted. "Two coffees please."

"Don't serve coffee." The man behind the bar said.

"That's a shame." Pride said. "And strange as the gentleman to my left is clearly drinking coffee."

"What I think he meant to say was this is a private club. We don't serve non-members." Another man, this one bald and muscular, said approaching Pride.

"A private club?" Pride asked. "My apologies, we thought this was open to anyone."

"Out of interest." LaSalle asked. "What does it take to be a member? How much of a lowlife do you need to be?"

"I suggest the two of you leave before there is trouble." The bald man said.

"We are definitely not looking for trouble." Pride said standing. "But I am afraid we can't go. Not until we get what we came for."

"And that is?"

"Information."

"That's not something we trade in."

"What do you think Christopher?" Pride asked ignoring the bald guy.

"Those three over there match the description." Chris said. "Right height and weight."

"That they do."

"I told you to leave." The bald man said. "You are trespassing."

"We are leaving." Pride assured him. "Just as soon as we talk to the guys over there." He added flashing his badge. "If you want us to do a full search of this place we can, but right now we just want to talk to them."

"Unless you have a warrant I suggest you leave now." The man said.

"I can't do that." Pride said standing before pressing. "Not until I have talked to those three."

"Agent Pride." A loud voice called from behind. "A long time no see. Surely we are not going to go through this dance again?"

"I can promise you it will be a different dance this time." Pride said turning. "This time we have evidence linking those three to an attack on one of my Agents."

"I can assure you that you don't."

"Then you won't mind if I talk to them." Pride argued. For a minute the man standing opposite Pride stood in silent contemplation before smiling once more and saying.

"I tell you what, I will personally take them to your office. We will be there in an hour. I should warn you though that you will get nothing from them and the result will be the same as last time."

"We are happy to talk to them here."

"I'm not. It is bad for business. It is your choice Agent Pride."

"One hour. Or else I will be back with a warrant." Pride said leaving the bar.

"Friend of yours?" LaSalle asked when they were outside.

"Prime suspect last time round." Pride said.

"Did he seem to agree to that too easily?" LaSalle asked.

"Yeah, I guess because he doesn't think we have any real evidence and for the next forty minutes he is going to coach them on what to say."

"We don't have evidence." LaSalle pointed out.

"Yet. Sebastian will find something."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

"Any one felt like sharing yet?" Chris asked as Pride emerged from interrogation.

"Not yet. Can't see it happening. They are disciplined and being well paid to keep quiet. Unless Sebastian finds something they will walk. Again." Pride said, his frustration obvious as his faith in Sebastian dwindled. "What are you looking at?"

"Brody's mother sent these files over. It is everything she has on Wallis and his story. She's right, not one scrap of evidence supporting his story. If it weren't for the attempt on Brody's father and the attack on Brody I would swear he was making the whole thing up."

"So we…hang on a sec." Pride said, interrupted by his phone. "Pride…..slow down Brody…..we'll check it out…get some rest."

"Something wrong?" LaSalle asked when Pride hung up.

"Brody thinks one of the files contains bank note serial numbers."

"I think she is right." Patton said wheeling in. "Except it is four files not one."

"Wait how did Brody work this out and how did you work this out?" LaSalle asked.

"Both good questions and in my case important. Actually don't worry about how exactly, plausible deniability and all that, the important thing is that those four files contain the serial numbers that are going to be used on the payroll for four ships leaving dock in the next month."

"A counterfeiting op?" Pride asked.

"Looks that way." Patton confirmed.

"Where do the ships leave from? Pride asked.

"Norfolk and Mayport. I have emailed the names of the ships to you. None of them have received the payroll yet."

"I need to report this to the Director. Christopher, see if you can track down the payrolls. We need to work out if they are switching the notes out in if so if the switch has happened yet."

"On it."

-00-

"How did the Director take it?" LaSalle asked when Pride emerged thirty minutes later.

"Well, he took it. The case has been transferred to Washington." Pride said. "Though we are free to keep investigating the attack on Brody, as long as we feed everything back to Washington."

"So what's the plan?"

"Carry on as before." Pride said. "So what do you have?"

"The good news is that the money for the payroll is definitely legit. Currently it is in lock down and has been for the last two weeks. No one has got near it."

"So the question is are they going to switch it and if so how?" Pride asked as the video conference screen started flashing. LaSalle tapped the keyboard so the screen changed showing an image of Sebastian.

"Hey Pride." Sebastian waved from the other side of the screen.

"What do you have?" Pride asked.

"A name. Well technically two names. A Dylan Roberts and a Sean McCarthy."

"And they are?" Pride pushed, despite feeling optimism as they were both in interrogation.

"The owners of the DNA left at Brody's. In particular, skin cells from under Brody's nails and a hair found in the kitchen."

"Good work. Let me know if you find anything else." Pride said killing the connection before looking at LaSalle. "Looks like we have a break. I'll take McCarthy you take Roberts, let's see if we can get them to name their friend and who paid them." He then turned and looked at Patton.

"Anything from those other files?"

"Nada. But I am still working on it."

-00-

"Merri?" Loretta called.

"Sorry did you say something?" Brody asked looking over to the ME, who sat on the other side of LaSalle's lounge.

"Where were you?" Loretta asked, concerned by the distant look in Brody's eyes.

"Sorry, just tired I guess."

"You sleeping okay?" Loretta pressed.

"LaSalle or Cade told you?" Brody asked looking deflated.

"That you are not sleeping? No. They haven't said anything. I can tell from the rings round your eyes. If you are in pain we can adjust your dosage."

"It's not that." Brody assured her.

"Dreams?" Loretta guessed. When there was no denial she offered. "You want to talk about them?"

"No." Brody answered quickly before adding. "But you are right I am tired. I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Loretta replied. But as the ME watch Brody disappear she quietly asked.

"What demons are you concealing?" As Loretta noticed Cade was hovering in the doorway she looked at him and said.

"Take care of her."

"Don't worry I will."

-00-

Cade was just sitting down for a movie when he heard Brody scream. Flying up the stairs to the spare room he saw her thrash in her sleep. Hurrying to the bed he tried to shake her awake calling out her name. When her eyes finally flew open he wondered if she was going to attack him. However, after a brief moment of confusion she recognised Cade and fell into his chest.

He silently held her waiting for Brody to make the first move. When she had finally stopped trembling she pulled away from him mumbling an apology.

"Don't apologise." He instructed. "I told you I am here for you. You want to talk about it?" When Brody silently shook her in response he offered. "You want me to go?"

"No." She said, her voice shaky. In response Cade moved so he sat next to her on the bed as Brody rested her head on his shoulder. He then silently waited for Brody.

"I thought I was past this." She finally said, her voice defeated and full of sadness.

"The nightmares?" Cade asked.

"And memories."

"You are that desperate to forget?" He asked.

"Yes. Otherwise it seems like he won. He deliberately left scars so I would remember. He said he didn't want a day to go by without me thinking about him. I thought that if I forgot he loss."

"But it doesn't work like that?" Cade guessed.

"No."

"Then use the memories. You survived whatever he did, so you are stronger than him. Remember that."

"You sound like Gibbs."

"Who?"

"The Agent who saved me."

"Well there you go, we can't both be wrong. Come on." Cade said standing. Seeing Brody's questioning look he explained. "You ain't going to sleep anytime soon so lets go watch a movie."

-00-

When Chris entered his house a couple of hours later he silently made his way to the kitchen only to be distracted by the light and sound from the lounge. Wondering why his brother was still up he quietly moved to the lounge surprised to see his brother and partner sprawled out on the couch.

Sensing movement Cade looked at the doorway and place a finger over his lips to tell Chris to remain silent.

"She okay?" Chris mouthed.

"She will be." Cade mouthed back. "You okay?"

In response Chris shrugged. He then pointed upwards and mouthed. "I'm going to get a couple of hours sleep."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

"Get any sleep?" Pride asked as Chris walked back into the office.

"Not much." Chris admitted. "You?"

"Not much." Pride echoed. "You speak to Brody?"

"No. She was asleep."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Something on your mind?" Pride pressed.

"It's just that I –" Chris started only to be interrupted by Pride's phone.

"It's Sebastian." Pride said checking caller ID before answering. "What do you have?" Chris watched as Pride listened wondering what was being said to cause Pride to relax. Finally Pride said. "Nice work Sebastian." With that he hung up and looked at Chris.

"Sebastian managed to pull prints from Brody's phone, they are a match to our third suspect."

"You want to break the good news to the trio?" LaSalle asked.

"I do, but I have a meeting with Director Vance." Pride said. "I'll leave you to do what is needed."

"With pleasure."

-00-

"Director, Gibbs." Pride greeted as Vance and Gibbs appeared on the screen.

"Agent Pride." Vance nodded. "Where are you with the investigation?"

"We have evidence tying three members of Semper Fortis to the attack on Brody. LaSalle is charging them as we speak. We are still working on who hired them."

"That's good news. Good work on the investigation." Vance said.

"But?" Pride asked, sensing something was wrong.

"But it's over." Vance said.

"What do you mean over? Have you caught the people responsible?"

"I mean it is over. You are to cease all investigations and hand over everything you have. That is an order." Vance said.

"But we haven't finished our investigation." Pride said.

"Yes you have." Vance replied sternly. "If you need any more information on Agent Brody's attack you may question those responsible. However, you may not ask them anything about the disk, the serial numbers or counterfeiting or who hired them to attack Agent Brody."

"Why?" Pride asked, feeling frustrated and angry.

"All I can say is this goes higher than expected." Vance said. Sensing another protest he added. "If you are unable to comply with these instructions I notice you have had no vacation for awhile. I am sure two weeks away would do you some good." Taking the lack of response from Pride as agreement Vance went on. "I am glad you understand. Rest assured Agent Pride, when the situation is resolved we will do all we can to help take out the remaining members of the Semper Fortis group."

"Anything else?" Pride ground out through a clenched jaw.

"Yeah, how's Agent Brody?" Gibbs asked.

"She's okay." Pride said, too angry to expand.

"Do you feel she needs any extra time off to recover from….the stress of the situation?" Vance asked.

"Something else the two of you don't want to tell me?" Pride asked, causing a wry smile from Gibbs who said.

"Just keep an eye on her. And tell her I am still looking."

Before Pride had a chance to respond Vance said.

"You have your orders Agent Pride. I expect you to comply immediately. Failure to do so will result in your removal and Agent Brody's relocation." With that the video screen went black.

-00-

"You think he will back off?" Vance asked Gibbs.

"For now."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You threatened his family. He will do anything to protect them." Gibbs shrugged. "Of course he will hold this against you."

"Not you as well?"

"Apart from asking about Agent Brody I didn't say anything."

"No, you were just the man who told me to threaten to relocate Agent Brody."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that." Gibbs pointed out.

"For a man who hates politics you would be very good at it." Vance pointed out.

"That hurt." Gibbs smiled, before sobering and reminding Vance. "You were the one who didn't want to bring him on this."

"You know we can't. We have spent two years trying to find the mole. We can't jeopardise the operation now."

"You can trust him." Gibbs said.

"But I can't trust his team. There are too many people down there not under our control." Vance argued. "We have to stop the intel leak. We got lucky that four of those files contained payroll information. If they hadn't Pride's team may have caught on to what is really happening and could have blown everything."

"Fortunately it didn't." Gibbs said, "And in the end this may work to our advantage?"

"How so?"

"Pride will drop the investigation for now, but he will go back to it. When he does he will focus on a non existent counterfeiting operation. It'll make our mole think they are in the clear."

"I hope you are right." Vance said. "Well you better go catch our bad guys before Agent Pride comes for me. SecNav briefing in two hours."

"Already on it." Gibbs assured him.

"One more thing Gibbs, are you sure we don't need to release Brody's full file to Pride?"

"I'm sure. If she wants it passed on she'll ask."

-00-

"From your expression I'm guessing that did not go well." LaSalle said trying to remember a time when Pride had looked so angry.

"We have been ordered to end the investigation."

"What? Why?"

"No reason given. I was just told to send them everything we have and not to pursue it further."

"That is BS." Chris said as Patton said.

"I may know why. And technically I found out before you were told to stop so I guess you can be told without getting into trouble."

"What's the reason?" Pride asked.

"The files that Wallis obtained had some metadata attached to them. That metadata shows a trail of where the file has been in terms of who has edited it and when. Focusing on the four files with the bank note serial numbers, as I have no idea what the other files are, two different three-stars read and saved those files."

"You are saying that two three-star Admirals are involved?" Pride asked.

"Looks that way. One of them is in line for a big promotion."

"So have we been removed so we don't tip them off or so this whole thing can be swept under the carpet?" LaSalle asked.

"Gibbs is running the investigation. He would not be involved in a cover up. So my guess is so we don't tip anyone off."

"Couldn't they have just said that?" LaSalle questioned. "Are you complying?"

"For now. It is in the team's best interests."

"That sounds ominous." Patton pointed out.

"Out of interest what are you going to tell Brody and her parents?" LaSalle asked.

"A watered down version of the truth." Pride said.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Final chapter up tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

"You going to be okay?" Cade asked from the doorway.

"I will."

"You sure? I can phone in sick if you want me to stick around." He offered walking over to Brody.

"I will be fine. And Cade? Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure. Besides you've listened to my problems as much as I have listened to yours." He smiled. "You have my number? Make sure you call if you ever need to talk."

"I will."

"And look after Chris for me?" Cade asked.

"Always." Brody smiled.

"Good. Well I will see you soon then." He said carefully hugging Meredith. "Take care."

"You to." Brody said pulling away.

"And get some rest." Cade added as he walked out of the door. Smiling at the muttered response from the lounge he opened the front door to see another Agent.

"Agent Pride." He greeted.

"Cade." Pride nodded. "Going somewhere?"

"Back to work. Merri is in there if you are looking for her."

"Thanks. And Cade, thanks for looking after her."

"I didn't do anything." He shrugged.

"That's not how Christopher tells it." Pride said.

"He's always seen me in a better light that I deserve." A comment earning silent agreement from Pride. "And in this case all I did was offer Merri someone to talk to."

"Sometimes that is all that is needed." Pride said.

"Yeah, but I feel like I ended up talking and sharing more than she did." The comment earning a sympathetic smile from Pride who said.

"To be fair you did take on our best interrogator."

-00-

"How you doing?" Pride asked entering the lounge where Brody was sitting.

"Apart from the boredom?"

"Yeah, apart from that." Pride smiled.

"Fine. Any news on the case?"

"Yeah. Looks like our Lieutenant Wallis accidentally stumbled on a counterfeiting operation. Four of the files on the disk he gave to your father had the serial numbers of the payrolls for four ships."

"The rest of the files?"

"No idea. Patton has had no luck understanding them, but we are thinking they are not connected. It looks like Wallis believed there was a smuggling operation going on. He copied some files he believed were related to the disk. It turns out though four of those files had information on the counterfeiting op. My guess is he never knew what he had."

"So he gets some files he shouldn't have, thinks they are something else which he passes to my father, who sends them to me?"

"Meanwhile, the breach is discovered and the person in charge orders the retrieval of the disk at all costs." Pride said. "They trace the shipment to you and you know the rest."

"Funny, if they left it alone we would never have known." Brody said.

"Fortunately we are often helped by the bad guys being dumb." Pride smiled.

"So what now?"

"Washington have taken the lead in bringing down those responsible. We have been able to charge the men who came after you." Pride said, trying to hide his frustration.

"LaSalle said you had history with the group." Brody said.

"That I do. Putting three of them away is going to feel mighty good. So how are you doing? Really."

"I'm okay."

"You want to talk about where you go?"

"Where I go?"

"When you get that distant look and drift out of conversations. We've all noticed it."

"Just revisiting some old memories."

"Memories you are ready to talk about?"

"No. But memories I can live with."

"Okay, well just remember you ever want to talk I'm here." Pride said.

"I know, thank you."

"Good. Maybe on a related note, Gibbs said to tell you he is still looking."

When Brody just nodded in response Pride knew he was going to get nothing out of her so changed topics.

"The other good news is your place will be available from tomorrow, but Christopher said you are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"I'm looking forward to being home." Brody said.

"I thought you might. So you talk to your parents?"

"No."

"You planning to?"

"Not sure."

"Well if you want to in person tonight may be your last chance for a while. They are flying out tomorrow morning."

"You think I should?" Brody asked, genuinely wanting Pride's opinion.

"You know I think family is important and whilst I concede your family is a little…"

"Nuts? Screwed up?" Brody suggested.

"I was going to say a little more dynamic than most." Pride smiled. "One thing I did learn was they do care about you. And no matter what you think about their parenting styles none of us can argue with the results." He paused then added. "If it means anything your mother handed over all her work on the Wallis investigation."

"Really?" She asked. "I guess you were right Wallis really did just accidentally stumble on the counterfeiting. " She said sadly, seeing Pride's confusion she added. "No way would she have handed over the files if there was a real story."

"Don't you think that is a little harsh?" Pride asked. "You could try giving her the benefit of the doubt."

-00-

"Hey King." LaSalle greeted as Pride walked into Brody's cottage. "How's Brody?"

"Gone to see her parents."

"That's good. I guess."

"It is. And should the worse happen the hotel manager said he'd call me directly."

"She tell you what's bugging her?"

"No and I didn't want to push. So how is the clean up going?"

"Kitchen almost done, Sebastian is just finishing. Loretta is busy doing the bedroom, we thought Brody would appreciate it not being us going through her clothes."

"Good call."

"Lounge needs doing though."

"I'll get right on it. She seemed keen to move back tomorrow so let's make sure this place is ready."

"You think she is ready to move back?" LaSalle asked.

"I think she thinks she is." Pride replied.

"But?" LaSalle pressed sensing Pride's doubts.

"But let's keep a careful watch on her. She may have coped by herself just fine in the past but she has us now, we need to make sure she remembers that."

"Don't worry I won't let her forget." Chris smiled.

"Something on your mind?" Pride asked sensing Chris was hiding something.

"You sure she is safe?" His concern obvious.

"Now we have the disk there is no reason to go after her. Although we can't be one hundred percent sure until until whoever is behind it is behind bars."

"But you said we were dropping the investigation."

"I said we had been ordered to drop it. Right now we'll let Washington run with it, but as soon as we are back at full strength, if Washington have failed, I'll start back up again."

"We." Chris said. "We're in this together."

 _ **-The End-**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it. There will be a sequel, which should go up in the next week.


End file.
